wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Psyker Bob
The man known as “Psyker Bob” isn’t your typical sanctioned psyker. He didn’t end up in the Scholastica Psykana until he was in his late 20s and was already the acolyte to an inquisitor. You see Psyker Bob, a name he gained on the hive world of Necromunda because he was... a psyker, was hive-scum through-and-through before the Inquisition got to him. He was a top notch crook running a small-time gang on the lower levels of the hive. He got picked up by the arbites during a genestealer sweep and tested for his psychic potential (as he’d avoided it up until that point), blowing out the backwater cop-shop’s sensors. After escaping he got picked up and tossed on a transport bound for a black ship. He, again, escaped but attracted the attention of Inquisitor Doe who was overseeing the transport of psykers to the blackship for a tithe. After humiliating the Inquisitor three more times the Inquisitor saw the value in such a slippery fish and took him into her retinue. He didn’t come willingly and pouted about it for months but eventually warmed up to the old bat. She taught him the basics of psionic control (she too was a psyker) and let him run hog wild on a few missions. Good things happen, bad things happened, and Psyker Bob found himself without an employer a few years later when his Inquisitor bit the big one. Bob caught a lucky break and there was a note in his file that, in the event of Inquisitor Doe’s death he was to be tossed to the Scholastica Psykana rather than to the black ships (though it specially noted that if he killed her to feed him to some orks). Psyker Bob was a terrible student at the Scholastica Psykana but, after several hundred thrones worth of collateral damage, Bob graduated and was assigned to the ass-end of the universe to keep him as far away from civilized, normal, effective military activity. The Inquisition still taps Psyker Bob for the occasional odd job, often working with Inquisitor Grace Parmenion though he is formerly attached to the Imperial Guard forces on the Eastern Fringe. Abilities Bob is a disgusting mutant but has a Gamma level psychic powers. He’s scrappy, unconventional, knows his way around a heist, can shoot like a soldier, fight like a bar room brawler, and has a fascination with demolitions. Psychic Abilities Psyker Bob is known to be able to use the following common Imperial psychic powers: Lightning Arc, Machine Curse, Nightshroud, Psychic Lash, Psychic Ward, Telepathic Order, Weaken Resolve, Banishment. In addition the aberrant psyker developed two rather unique psychic powers: *'Horrific Mutation:' A creature begins to mutate physically. *'Mind Wipe:' The target or targets in a large area can’t seem to remember anything, information slipping through their fingers like sand. This only lasts as long as Bob maintains it. *'Mind-Shroud:' Bob clouds the minds of a large group of enemies, causing them to not notice him at all. *'Blind:' Bob temporarily blinds a group of creatures. Note The image used was done by Paul Abrams and the rights reside with him. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Inquisition Category:Imperial Characters